Friendship Prevails Over All
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Kendall's getting bullied at school and he hasn't told the guys yet. When the guys find out they teach him a lesson he'll never forget. And Kendall learns that he wouldn't have it any other way. (A bit of Kames but mostly all about their friendship.) {One shot by maybe be turned in to a story}


Kendall Knight ran home to apartment 2J in tears. He swung the door open hard and it slammed closed behind him. He threw his backpack down and went straight to his bedroom.

Locking the door tightly he took his shoes off and sat on his bed crying with his head in his knees. Kendall was getting bullied at school and he hasnt told anyone yet. The bully told him that if he ever told anyone it will get a lot worse from what it is now. Unbeknownst to Kendall the guys were following him when he ran up to the apartment at the speed of light.

Kendall stopped crying and heard the door to the apartment open and many foot steps coming in. He didn't want the guys to see him like this. He was the leader of Big Time Rush. The strong one. The one that never backed down from a fight or challenge.

The leader was never supposed to be broken down and withered like he was at the moment.

These were the type of things that Kendall was supposed to help the guys with not the other way around.

"Dude where did Kendall go?" Logan asked James looking around the apartment for Kendall.

"I bet you he's probably in our room. Let's go" James said to Logan and then him and the guys walked up to Kendall's bedroom door and knocked.

"Dude it's us Can we come in?" James asked.

Kendall didn't say anything and continued crying.

"He's not saying anything. What do we do?" Logan asked James.

"I got this" Carlos said stepping forward tapping his helmet and breaking down the door.

"Gotta love Carlos for that" James said to Logan.

"Yup always comes in handy" Logan says.

The guys all walked in to their bedroom and sat down next to Kendall on his bed. James sat next to Kendall and Carlos and Logan were across from them.

"Okay first sorry about the door but we had to do that" James says to Kendall.

Kendall didn't say anything and just put his head in to James chest and started crying softly. James held on to Kendall tightly and wrapped his arm around Kendall's back and started patting it.

"Buddy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" James asks Kendall sweetly.

"I..I..I can't tell you" Kendall stuttered out while still crying in to James chest.

"Why? You know you can tell us anything" Logan says sweetly.

"Because of him" Kendall said still shaky.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Dylan" Kendall said.

"Dylan Reynolds? The jock on the football team?" Logan asked inquiring.

"Yeah him" Kendall said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"He said that if I told anyone about the bullying it was going to get a lot worse then it already is" Kendall said sounding scared of what would happen if he did.

James placed a kiss on Kendall's forehead and said, "Don't worry everything's going to be fine. We're with you right? We'll take care of it" James says with a smile to Kendall.

Carlos and Logan then came closer to Kendall and James and they put them in a group hug.

"We'll always be there to protect you from whatever tries to come in between us" Logan says reassuringly.

"Yeah dude Logan's right. But why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah why didn't you?" James also asked agreeing with Carlos.

"Because I didn't want you guys to get hurt by being dragged in to this if I told you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me" Kendall says sadly to everyone.

"If he even gets the whole football team to gang up on all of us we can beat them no problem. Nobody can touch you or us as long as we're together by your side" Carlos says giving Kendall a mini pep talk so he doesn't worry now.

"And as long as we stick together nothing can stop us. And nobody gets left behind" James said to Kendall.

Kendall now smiled at everyone.

"Hehe I've taught you all well Haven't I?" Kendall asked surprised at his brothers ability to do very good pep talks.

"Well we have learned from the best" James, Carlos and Logan all said in unison.

Kendall chuckled at that.

Carlos and Logan got off of Kendall and James bed and James let go of Kendall.

James wiped the tears from Kendall's eyes and kissed him on his forehead and made him lay down. He said, "It's late and we have class tomorrow go to sleep babe. I'll come in a little bit" and he tucked Kendall in. Carlos and Logan were walking out the door waiting for James. James closed the door silently and said, "Good night babe. Everything's going to be fine."

Kendall wrapped himself up nicely in his covers and drifted off to sleep. He followed what the guys said but he was still a bit tensed of what was going to happen tomorrow.

James came in to their room fifteen minutes later after brushing his teeth and putting on his pajamas. He walked in silently not wanting to wake Kendall and climbed in to their bed without a sound.

He gave Kendall a light kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Everything's going to be fine baby. Don't you worry about a thing." James then put his arms around a sleeping Kendall tightly. And they slept like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>(The next day at school)<p>

Kendall was walking in to the building and headed to his locker to put his stuff away for 1st period. He opened up the door and took his stuff out of his bag. It was about to go in to the locker when it was slammed to the ground and then scattered across the floor. Kendall then looked up and saw what he saw every morning before 1st period.

Dylan.

"Oh look little Knight dropped his stuff. You should learn to be less clumsy" Dylan said sniggering.

Kendall was mentally preparing himself for today's beating. He closed his eyes and cringed waiting for the blow that was about to come when for the first time he didn't feel anything.

He opened his eyes and saw three figures in front of him with hockey sticks shielding his body.

"Guys" Kendall said in awe.

"Take one more step and touch him and we'll break every bone in your little body" James said threateningly.

"You make him shed one single tear we'll make you shed a thousand" Logan said threateningly.

"You mess with him you mess with all of us" Carlos said threateningly.

"Haha Oh look it's the hockey heads. What are you going to do about it?" Dylan said sniggering and not being scared of the guys empty threats that he thought were empty.

"I'll show you what we'll do. CARLOS LOGAN NOW!" James told them. Carlos and Logan came out from James side and ran up to where Dylan was standing and started beating him with their hockey sticks. James ran up and joined them.

"You make my big brother cry we make you cry" James said beating him.

"You give him bruises we give you a thousand bruises" Logan said whacking him harshly.

"You pick on him for no reason we teach you a lesson you'll never forget" Carlos said beating him until he was black and blue.

After fifteen minutes of beating the guys decided that they did enough and they put their hockey sticks down.

"Now buzz off" James said threatningly. Dylan now scared of the guys ran off at the speed of light.

The guys turned around faced towards Kendall. They all walked to Kendall.

"Now didn't I tell you we'd handle it?" James asked Kendall.

Kendall threw his backpack down, him now crying tears of joy ran up to James and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay shh" James was saying soothingly in to Kendall's ear and patting him comfortingly.

"Thank you guys" Kendall said still crying.

"Shut up no thank you's. It's our duty to protect you" James said.

"Yeah" Kendall said crying.

Carlos and Logan join in on the hug and it becomes a group hug on Kendall with there arms wrapped around each other.

"We're always going to be there to protect you. No matter what" Logan says.

"I know" Kendall says smiling.

"We're all brothers and that's our job. To protect each other from whatever obstacles that might come in our way" Carlos said.

"Yeah" Kendall said now crying more by the guys words. They stayed like that for ten minutes just enjoying the silence of everything.

They then let go.

"Now" James said lifting Kendall's head up to meet his.

"Let's forget about all of this and hit the arcade" James said wiping the tears from Kendall's eyes.

"I'm in" Logan says.

"I'm down" Carlos says.

"Let's do it" Kendall says now smiling. The guys all picked up their book bags and slung them across their shoulders.

The guys now all smiling wrapped their arms around each other and walked out of the building together. Kendall was happy that he had such amazing brothers. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Through thick and thin with whatever problems you might go through if you have good friends by your side you'll always prevail. No matter what.

And Kendall knew that.


End file.
